Where Do Babies Come From?
by LoveBackwards
Summary: One-Shot. Bankotsu has an unusual question for his smartest mercenary. How uncomfortable can the young leader make it for Renkotsu? No Yaoi! Rated For Safety!


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

-

Renkotsu let out a sigh of relief as he sunk down in the hot spring. It was dark out now and the others were drunk, sleeping, or passed-out. The perfect time to enjoy silence.

The hot water relaxed him and got rid of any stress, anger, or annoyance he felt towards the other.

"Yo Ren!" Bankotsu smiled as he stripped outside the spring. Renkotsu rolled his eyes.

There goes silence.

"What are you doing up at this hour, Bankotsu?" He asked the sixteen-year-old.

"What are you doing up?" Bankotsu pointed at him as he sat beside him in the spring.

"Relaxing." Renkotsu answered.

"Oh…me too." Bankotsu smiled and leaned back. "So…" Bankotsu started. Renkotsu took in a deep breath.

"Yes, Bankotsu?"

"Renkotsu….I have a question…"

"Dare I ask…what is it?"

"Well…it's kinda weird…."

"Then keep it to yourself." Renkotsu cut him off.

"But I need to know…I mean…..I feel like an idiot when other people talk about it." He blushed.

"Alright, if it's that important, ask." Renkotsu didn't understand his calmness, the spring must've taken a lot away, but he calmly awaited the probably stupid question.

"Ok….but you can't make fun of me." Bankotsu smirked.

"I won't." Renkotsu sighed. If he made fun of Bankotsu for every stupid question his leader asked, he would be laughing non-stop.

"Alright, Renkotsu….where do babies come from?" He asked casually. Renkotsu's back shot up and his eyes snapped open.

"Is that a serious question, Bankotsu?" He asked.

"Yeah…it is."

"How can you not know that! Especially you! _You_…" He started.

"You said you wouldn't make fun of me." Bankotsu reminded.

"Bankotsu….you really don't know?"

"No, I don't know!" He laughed. "Look, can you tell me or not?"

"I guess you of all people should know…" He sighed and leaned back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bankotsu demanded.

"You have a strong liking for…boobs….can I ask you a question before I answer yours?"

"Shoot." Bankotsu smirked.

"How do you…._not_ know?"

"Well….I only knew my parents till I was eight….remember. When I asked then, they said it happened when you kissed a girl." He answered.

"Right."

"That isn't true, is it?" Bankotsu asked nervously.

"No."

"You sure, I might have a lot of kids I don't know about!" Bankotsu glared.

"No, Bankotsu, it doesn't happen by kissing." Renkotsu rolled his eyes.

"Ok, good." Bankotsu smiled and leaned back. "So how does it happen?"

"Alright…well…you know about…intercourse, right?" Renkotsu asked, now realizing how uncomfortable this conversation was about to get.

"What kind of intercourse?"

"Sexual." Renkotsu answered quickly.

"Sort of…like….I've never heard the term 'intercourse'….basically when I shove my dick in some girl's…"

"Yes! Bankotsu…yes…" Renkotsu cut him off.

"Ok, cool…so when I have sex I have a kid?"

"No…it's….only sometimes."

"Explain." Bankotsu smiled and Renkotsu felt his face get hot.

"Uh…ok…you're…member…"

"You mean cock?" Bankotsu asked.

"Yes, that…it has a bunch of sperm and…"

"What do they look like?" Bankotsu asked.

"I'm not sure, Bankostu…"

"Have you seen them before?"

"You can't see them." Renkotsu explained.

"So how do you know they're there?"

"I just do, ok?" Renkotsu growled and watched Bankotsu look down at his own manhood with amusement. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He sighed childishly.

"Ok…so…when you're…member…"

"Why do you call it that?" Bankotsu asked.

"It sounds more appropriate."

"Can we give it a nickname so I don't get confused?" Bankotsu asked innocently.

"What do you suggest we give it?" He asked hesitantly as he watched Bankotsu scratch his chin.

"Little Ren!" His eyes lit up.

"No!" Renkotsu blurted.

"That or I'll annoy the shit out of you!" Bankotsu crossed his arms.

"You think that'll work?"

"Renkotsu, Jakotsu told me you suck dick for fun." Bankotsu started and Renkotsu rolled his eyes. "Is it true that if you pat your head with one hand and rub your tummy with the other you're a genius?"

"Bankotsu…" Renkotsu groaned.

"Oh, and I heard if you eat a banana, you're gay!"

"Please…"

"What's a banana?" He asked.

"Ok, its little Ren!" He snapped and Bankotsu smiled.

"Ok, continue."

"Alright so…Little Ren…enters a woman…"

"In her butt…right?"

"Yes…so, when it…"

"When what?" Bankotsu smirked.

"_Little Ren_." Renkotsu corrected through his teeth. "Does that, it releases…sperm." He explained, deciding to keep it as brief as possible.

"Those invisible things?"

"Yes."

"Renkotsu…do you hit from front or back?" Bankotsu asked.

"Bankotsu! Pease just…let's get this done and move on!"

"Sorry." Bankotsu whispered.

"So…women have ovaries."

"Ova-whaa?" Bankotsu scratched his head.

"Its like…eggs…where the babies develop…"

"Wait…people come out of eggs?" Bankotsu asked.

'No…" Renkotsu slapped his forehead.

"Don't like…chickens come out of eggs?" Bankotsu smiled.

"Yes but…."

"So are we all part chicken?" He asked excitedly.

"NO!" Renkotsu snapped. "The sperm goes into the egg, the baby grows inside and then, comes out of a woman, ok?"

"Ooh…why didn't you just say that from the beginning?" Bankotsu asked.

"Forget it!" Renkotsu got out and re-dressed himself.

"Thanks Ren!" Bankotsu called out as his brother walked away. He got flipped off in response.

-

"You ok, Ren?" Suikotsu sat beside his brother at the table. The sun had gone up a few hours ago and Renkotsu sat with lidded eyes and yawned.

"Fine…"

"You look tired."

"It was one long night." He explained.

"Oh?" Suikotsu smirked.

"No, nothing like that….Bankotsu had a…_question_." He shuddered.

"What kind of question could make you look so beat up?" Suikotsu asked as he ate.

"He asked me where babies come from…"

"He asked me that last week." Jakotsu scoffed.

"What?" Renkotsu asked in disbelief.

"He asked me two days ago…" Suikotsu cocked his head.

"Well…what did you tell him?"

"I said he'd need to kiss a girl to get her pregnant." Jakotsu snickered.

"I told him…everything." Suikotsu frowned.

"So did I…" Renkotsu mumbled.

"Yo!" Bankotsu smiled as he sat beside Jakotsu.

"Bankotsu…is it true you already asked Suikotsu where babies come from." Renkotsu asked.

"Yeah." He shrugged and bit into his apple.

"So…why did you have me tell you?"

"I guess I just like hearing it." Bankotsu shrugged and Renkotsu rolled his eyes. "Plus, hearing you say it…that was priceless." Bankotsu stood up.

"So….it was a joke?"

"Sorta…I already said I just liked talkin' about it." Bankotsu shrugged again and walked down the hall.

"He has some serious issues…" Suikotsu sighed.

"Pft…I don't believe the humiliation I went through for him." Renkotsu rubbed his temples. "I called it little Ren because of him…" He banged his forehead against the table.

"Hey Little Ren…where do babies come from?" Jakotsu teased as he bent over the table to face Renkotsu's manhood.

"I deserved that…." He sighed.


End file.
